Just Friends
by UkeLevi
Summary: Butch and Buttercup have been friends for 9 years, but when Buttercup gets a new boyfriend, things change for the both of them. Butch starts 'catching feelings' and wants to get rid of them by dating too. But what happens when these two friends realize that their 'perfect matches' are each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here's another new story! I know, I'M MAKING TO MANY! AHHHHHH! But this one is good, don't worry!**

 **So in this story, Butch and Buttercup are 16 years old, and just _friends_. They've been best friends for 9 years, and Butch starts to 'catch feelings' and shit. **

**_I'll just let you read it..._**

* * *

 ** _Colorado Memorial High School; September 5th._**

"Buttercup I don't know why you hate school so much, it's alot of fun. You get to see your friends, learn and do after school clubs!" Blossom squealed, smiling like a maniac.

"Look Bloss, all because your parents are smart collage people because they went to school doesn't mean I should become a smart collage person." Buttercup groaned, texting on her phone.

"Keep texting and you'll be dumber than your best friend." She grumbled, frowning.

"Hey don't talk about my buddy like that!" She snapped, pointing at her.

"Awe you stuck up for me! That's so cute!" Someone laughed from behind them.

Buttercup turned around and saw her best friend Butch.

"Miss me?'' He asked. "Traveling to Germany can do a damper a friendship."

"Butch!" She cheered, hugging him.

Then she stopped and punched him in the stomach.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!'' He yelled, holding his stomach.

"You left me for 2 months!" She snapped, clenching her fists.

"I'm sorry that I was forced to go with my family to a country that I have no interest in learning about."

"I accept your apology, your lucky I didn't tell your sister about you sledding down mountain peak last winter yet."

"Please don't tell Pinkis! She'll kill me, then revive me, then kill me AGAIN!"

"I won't."

"Thanks.''

The three then walked to school together, talking about their summer. Once they got there, they went to their lockers and put their stuff inside.

"Guess who's locker is next to yours?'' Butch smirked.

"Yours?'' Buttercup asked, putting her book bag into her silver locker.

"Yep!" He laughed and opened his locker. "So, anything new?''

"Nope." She lied.

"Buttercup!" Someone called, running down the hallway.

The person was a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes with dark freckles, he was wearing a brown shirt with a blue jean jacket and dark blue jeans with blue Jordan's.

"Hey Mitch, what's up?'' She blushed.

"Just came to see what my girlfriend was up to." He smiled.

"Girlfriend?'' Butch questioned, looking at the two.

"Yeah, Buttercup is my girlfriend." Mitch then put his arm around Buttercup's and pulled her close. "We've been dating for 2 months now, didn't you know?''

"No I didn't know." Butch snapped, looking at Buttercup. "Why didn't I know?"

"Well you were in Germany and I didn't wanna bother you." She shrugged.

"Hey I'm gunna get going, I have to go to my homeroom." Mitch smiled, and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later."

Then he walked away, leaving Butch and Buttercup.

"You could have told me before I find out from your man candy!" He snapped.

"Well I didn't wanna bother you with it." She replied, shrugging.

"Well you bothered me by not telling me!"

"I'm sorry ok, I'll make it up to you." She smiled.

"Really? How?'' He asked, pouting.

"Tonight is our friendaversary for year number 9! We'll hang out at my place and watch movies and eat frozen yogurt like we do every year!" She cheered, smiling. "I promise."

"Deal!" He smiled, then hugged her. "I'll be there around six!"

Then he started blushing and let go.

''We better get to our classes." Butch coughed awkwardly, then walked away.

Buttercup smiled and blushed, then walked to her class.

* * *

 _4th block; Buttercup's gym class;_

"Hey Buttercup!" Mitch called, running to his girlfriend.

"Hey Mitch, what's up?'' She smiled.

"I have a question for you." He asked smiling, then wrapped his arm around her waist.

"And that is?''

"I have two tickets to a Sleeping with Sirens concert for tonight, wanna go?'' He smirked, and showed her the tickets. "And I have backstage passes."

"Awesome! I would love to go!" She cheered.

"Perfect, I'll be at your place at six to pick you up!" He smiled, and hugged her.

"Ok." She smiled and hugged him back.

Bubbles and Boomer were watching the scene unfold from behind them.

"Isn't she forgetting something?'' Boomer asked, looking at Bubbles.

"Yes, yes she is." Bubbles sighed. "This isn't going to look pretty."

"Want me to tell Butch?"

"No," She replied. "Don't get him upset right now."

"Ok, but what do you think he'll say when he get's to her house and see she's not there?'' He asked.

"I don't know."

Then the two watched Mitch and Buttercup play basketball together and hold hands.

* * *

 _4th block; Butch's Math class_ ;

"Hey Butch, do you know what 7 times 7 is?'' Kyle asked, looking at Butch.

"Yeah it's 49." He sighed.

"Thanks." Then he wrote the answer down on his paper.

They were sitting at a table with Josh, Ben, Marcus and Brick, and they had a sub in class so it made things better.

"Butch, what's wrong?'' Marcus asked, fixing his glasses. "Your usually happy by 4th block."

"I don't know, I guess it's just because Buttercup has a boyfriend and I know they'll be hanging out alot." He replied, flicking paper clips at a table next to them.

"And your afraid that she'll forget about you?'' Brick asked, looking at the dark haired boy.

"Exactly."

"Don't worry, she won't forget about you. Your her best friend, you've know each other since you both were 7 years old." Ben smiled. "Like me and Lyra, and your sister and Cuff."

"I still hate Cuff." He growled. "He isn't good enough for my sister."

"Who is?'' Josh chuckled. "Every guy she brings home you hate, and she's 2 years older than you!"

"I don't bring girls home, I bring Buttercup home." He corrected. "She brought home, Mike, Troy, Luke, Michael, Tony, Brody, Vector, Jonas, Xander, and Orlando. They're all dead beats."

Then his phone went off.

 **Blossom: Hey heard today was ur friendaversary with B.C. What are u two planning?**

 **Butch: Just gunna do what we alwayz do, fro yo and movies.**

 **Blossom: Cool, but boring. Bring her flowers...make sure they are Buttercup's too, and green.**

 **Butch: I'll bring her fro yo too, and balloons.**

 **Blossom: Good, she'll love it.**

 **Butch: Thx ;-p**

 **Blossom: NP ;-)**

"Butch, put your phone away please." The sub ordered.

He nodded and put it away, then the school bell rang.

"Have a good night everyone." The sub smiled, gathering her stuff.

Then Butch grabbed his stuff and started walking out with Kyle.

"So what are you doing for the friendaversary?" Kyle asked.

"I'm bringing her some flowers, balloons and fro yo. She'll love it." Butch smirked.

"I have to get going, text me and tell me how it goes." Then Kyle left and Butch walked to his locker and grabbed his bag.

Then he walked out of the school and went to the flower shop. He picked out green buttercup's and paid for them, and had them put a little card inside: _Happy Friendaversary Butterfly! ~ Butch._ Then he left and went to the balloon shop and got 2 lime green balloons and 4 dark green balloons with one sliver star balloon, once he paid, he started walking to his house, so he could get ready.

* * *

 _Buttercup's house;_

Buttercup was in her room, going through her closet, trying to pick out an amazing outfit for tonights concert. Finally she settled on a black crop-top with gray skinny jeans with her light green Vans. Then she put on black eyeliner and mascara with dark red lipstick and light green eyeshadow.

 **Beep beep**

Buttercup picked up her phone and saw a text from Bubbles.

 **Bubbles: Hey what r u doing tonight? Just wanna know.**

 **Buttercup: Going to a concert with my bf, he's so amazing.**

 **Bubbles: You going to a concert with Butch? He got you tickets?**

 **Buttercup: No Mitch did, he got two backstage passes to Sleeping with Sirens! My fav band!**

 **Bubbles: Oh...**

 **Buttercup: Y 'Oh...'?**

 **Bubbles: Nothing.**

 **Buttercup: K, GTG Mitch will be here soon.**

 **Bubbles: K...**

Then she clicked her phone off and went downstairs, her parents were gone for the week because they went to California to see her sick grandmother.

 **DING DONG**

"Mitch is here!" She smiled, and ran to the door.

She quickly grabbed her purse and opened the door.

''Hey Buttercup." Mitch smiled, handing her some flowers.

"Awe buttercups? Your so sweet!" She blushed and took them.

Then she sat them on the coffee table and shut the door behind her as she walked out.

"Let's go!" She smiled.

He grabbed her hand and lead her to his car, then they left, just as Butch started walking up her street. But he didn't see the car leave.

"I can't wait to hang out with Buttercup!" He cheered, carrying her balloons, flowers and frozen yogurt. "And I know she'll love the flowers."

Once he got her doorstep, he knocked lightly and waited for her to answer. After a minute, he knocked again, then after 2 minutes, he knocked again.

"Maybe she's upstairs." He muttered, lifting the doormat and grabbing the spare key.

Before he could unlock it, he found out the door was unlocked already, so he put the key back and walked in.

"Buttercup?'' He called, his voice echoing in the house.

He closed the door and sat the yogurt on the coffee table and let go of the balloons. Then he saw some flowers wrapped in plastic on the coffee table, they were green buttercups.

"Buttercups? Who got her these?'' He whispered, putting his flowers down on the table and picking up the other one.

Then he read the card; _To the love of my life, Buttercup. I love you more than anything, and I want to be your everything. ~Love your boyfriend, Mitch._ Butch growled and threw the flowers on the table, causing some petals to fall off.

"She forgot!" He yelled, clenching his fists. "I can't believe her!"

Then he calmed down and took the yogurt, then left. Once he got outside, it started to rain.

"Just my luck." He grumbled, walking down the side walk.

He looked down and sighed, _'How could she forget? I am her best friend. And I can't believe Mitch took her from me.'_ he thought, sighing. Then his phone buzzed.

 **Brick: Hey how's your friendaversary?**

 **Butch:...**

 **Brick: What's wrong?**

 **Butch: She wasn't there...**

 **Brick: Oh, maybe she went out to the store or something.**

 **Butch: I have to go, I'll talk to u tomorrow.**

 **Brick: K?**

Then he clicked his phone off and walked up to his doorstep, once he stepped inside, he saw his parents on the couch watching T.V. while his sister was on her phone in the recliner. He closed the door slowly and sighed, then his sister looked at him.

"Hey Butch, how was your friendaversary?'' She asked, smiling.

Pinkis was Butch's older sister, she was 18 years old. She had long dark red hair in a long straight ponytail with forest green eyes and had freckles like Butch, then she had on a dark green jumper with white tights underneath with black combat boots.

"Fine.'' He replied quietly.

"Fine?" She asked, getting up and walking to him. "Your soaked, what happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Come on, I'm your sister, I'll understand-"

"NO YOU WON'T! JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" He then threw the melt fro yo on the floor and ran upstairs to his room.

Pinkis looked at his run upstairs, and sighed.

"He seems upset," Cuff laughed, walking inside.

"He's...mad." She sighed.

* * *

 _After the concert;_

"Thanks for taking me Mitch, it was awesome." Buttercup giggled, walking up to her door.

Mitch laughed, and walked with her.

"I was thinking, maybe there should be an after party." He smirked.

"Nah, I'm too tired. But I'll see you at school tomorrow, bye!" She kissed his cheek and walked inside.

Once she was inside, she shut the door and locked it, then started blushing and giggling like a little girl.

"He's so cute!" She whispered.

"Who's so cute?'' Her brother asked, coming into the room.

"Where were you at?'' She asked.

"Where were you at?'' He asked, acting suspicious.

"I was at a concert."

"I was at a party."

"Don't tell mom or dad!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Look Miles, I won't tell mom or dad if you don't tell them about the concert." She smirked.

"Deal," He smirked. "I am your older brother after all."

"Only by a year."

"I know, still older. Now I'm going to bed, by the way, Butch left theses for you." He pointed to some balloons and some buttercup flowers.

Then he went upstairs and she looked at the flowers, and read the card.

"Happy friendaversary, Butch." She read, then her jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh, I am the worst friend ever!"

Then she took her phone out and started texting him.

 **Buttercup: Hey sorry I totally forgot about our friendaversary! I'll make it up to you! I promise!**

Then she waited for a response, but never got it.

 **Buttercup: Hello? Butch plz answer!**

No response.

 **Buttercup: Butch! ANSWER ME NOW! I KNOW WHERE U LIVE!**

No answer.

"Jackass." She muttered, walking to her room.

Then she got into some pajamas and laid down in her bed, then checked to see if he answered.

"Still nothing! He usually answers by now!" She whined.

 **Beep Beep**

She then checked her phone and saw it was Mitch texting her.

 **Mitch: Hey babe, wanna go to a movie tomorrow? Insurgent is coming out and IK you wanna see it.**

 **Buttercup: Um, yeah sure. What time we going?**

 **Mitch: 7:30, I'll be there at 7:00.**

 **Buttercup: K I gtg, night.**

 **Mitch: Night Beautiful.**

Then she clicked her phone off and sighed.

"Why won't he answer?'' She whispered. "Whatever, I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Then she plugged her phone in and went to bed.

* * *

 _Butch's house; in his room...for some odd reason...lol._

"I can't believe she forgot, and broke a promise." He sighed and threw himself onto his water bed.

Then his phone started buzzing.

 **Bestfriend:** **Hey sorry I totally forgot about our friendaversary! I'll make it up to you! I promise!**

 **Bestfriend:** **Hello? Butch plz answer!**

 **Bestfriend:** **Butch! ANSWER ME NOW! I KNOW WHERE U LIVE!**

"I'm not answering her, I need to calm down." He growled. "She chose Mitch, broke a promise and forgot the most important day of the year."

"So that's what your so upset about?'' Someone asked from the doorway. "You know it's not good to talk to yourself."

He looked up and saw his sister standing there, frowning.

"Butch, talk to her. She'd appreciate it." Pinkis ordered.

"No, I'll talk to her tomorrow, plus my phone is about to die." He snapped, plugging his phone in.

"Just talk to her, ok?''

"Yeah, whatever."

She nodded and then walked out of his room, then shut the door.

"This is what you do to me." He snarled. "You make me catch feelings."


	2. Chapter 2

_The next day at school;_

Buttercup walked to her locker, hoping to find Butch there so she could apologize. When she got there, she saw Butch putting his book bag into his locker.

"Hey." She smiled, walking to him.

"Hello." He said, not making eye contact.

"Look I'm sorry, I totally forgot! I'll make it up to you, I promise!" She smiled, and hugged him.

"Really?'' He asked, forming a smiled.

"Really."

"Ok so I was thinking that tonight we could hang out at my place and watch movies and eat fro yo!" He cheered, smiling.

"Oh about that, I promised Mitch that I would go to the movies with him tonight." She laughed nervously.

Then his smiled fell, and he scowled.

"Well make sure you tell him how much your promises really mean," Then he slammed his locker shut, making things break inside. "Have fun on your date."

Then he walked away, leaving Buttercup upset.

"There's my awesome girlfriend!" Mitch smiled, walking to her.

"Not now Mitch, I'm in a mood." She snapped.

"Oh sorry." He apologized. "Wanna talk about it?''

''I forgot that yesterday was me and Butch's friendaversary, and he came over last night after we left. Then when I offered to make it up to him, he started going over plans about doing it tonight, but I told him about us going to the movies." She sighed. "Then he snapped at me and walked away."

"Wow," He said with a frown, then he started smirking. "Maybe he's jealous?''

"No way, Butch doesn't get jealous. He didn't even get jealous when I got a hoverboard before him."

"Then what is it then?''

"I don't know."

"Maybe he has a crush on you."

"No way, we're just friends, and he knows that."

Then warning bell rung and the two went to their homerooms.

* * *

 _1st block; Butch's L.A. class._

Butch sat down at his table with Boomer, Quinn and Luther.

"So your telling me, that she ditched you to hang out with Mitch?'' Luther asked, growling.

"Yeah." Butch sighed, looking down.

"Dude, it's ok. She forgot, don't you forget things?'' Quinn asked, smiling.

"Yeah, but not our friendaversary! I've never forget it, she didn't either, but I guess she did this year because she doesn't even care."

"Stop! She's your best friend! And your hers." Boomer snapped, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but last night Mitch brought her buttercups too, and in his card it said he wanted to be her 'everything'." He frowned.

Then his phone went off.

 **Unknown: Hey um I've seen you around school alot, just wanted to know if you wanna hang out at lunch? I wanna get to know you.**

"Who's that?'' Luther asked, looking at Butch's phone.

"I don't know." Butch replied, texting back.

 **Butch: Yeah sure, but how'd you get my number?**

 **Unknown: Some dude named Mitch gave it to me.**

 **Butch: Oh, well I'll meet you at lunch outside, you know that big tree outside right?**

 **Unknown: Yeah, I'll be there.**

 **Butch: K**

Then he put his phone away and smiled.

"Oh now you smiled.'' Quinn scoffed.

"I'm just happy." He smiled.

"Uh huh?'' Luther asked suspiciously.

"Yep."

"Ok."

Then his phone went off again;

 **Unknown: Just so you know, my name is Brute Skyler.**

 **Butch: Ok, Brute ;-)**

 **Brute: Your cute, can't wait to meet u.**

 **Butch: Right back at cha.**

 **Brute: Lol**

 **Butch: Gtg learn...FML.**

 **Brute: Ikr? Learning fucking suckz dick.**

 **Butch: Lol**

 **Brute: Lol teacher is coming, bye!**

 **Butch: Bye.**

Then he put his phone away just as his teacher, Mrs. Shelly came.

"Boys, what part of this is doing your choice boards?'' She snapped.

"Um everything?'' Luther lied.

"Mmk," Then she glared at us, and walked away.

"That was close." Quinn laughed.

"Your tellin' me." Butch chuckled.

* * *

 _1st block; Buttercup's math class._

Buttercup was sitting at her normal table with Blossom, Robin and Bubbles.

"So how did your friendaversary go?'' Bubbles asked, looking at Buttercup.

"Yeah about that..." Buttercup trailed off.

"You forgot and went to a concert with Mitch?'' She asked, folding her arms.

"How did you know?"

"I heard you and Mitch, so did Boomer." She snapped. "Your lucky we didn't tell Butch."

"I'll make it up to him, geez calm your tits." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"When?'' Robin asked. "Are you doing something tonight?''

"No, I have a date with Mitch. But when I told Butch that, he got mad and walked away." She replied. "I honestly don't know what's up with him today."

"I don't know either, oh maybe it's because of the fact that your choosing your boyfriend instead of your friend?!" Bubbles snapped.

"I am not choosing Mitch over Butch, I just want some Mitch time. Plus me and Butch hang out all the time." Buttercup snarled. "If anything, he's acting like a jerk to me."

"Wrong!" Blossom and Robin coughed.

Then the door opened and a girl with short black hair and lime green eyes walked in, she was wearing a green sweater that showed part of her stomach with white jeans and black Adidas.

"Brute, your late." Mrs. Wade snapped. "Why?''

"I was at the office," She rolled her eyes and handed the teacher her pass. "Calm down."

"Just take a seat."

''Where?'' She asked, looking around.

All the tables were taken up except Buttercup, Blossom, Robin and Bubbles' table.

"Sit with them." Mrs. Wade said, pointing to their table.

She rolled her eyes and walked to their table and sat next to Robin.

"Hi." Bubbles smiled.

"Hi." Brute replied, taking out a pencil. "What are we doing?''

"Um a worksheet, here." Blossom handed her a math work sheet.

"Thanks."

Then she wrote her name and started working, then after 5 minutes, she took her phone out and started texting someone. Then she blushed a little bit.

"Awe! Who are you texting?" Bubbles giggled.

"Someone," She blushed.

"Who?'' Blossom and Robin asked.

"Well I won't tell you his name, but I'll describe him to you."

"Him?!" The two squealed. "Describe him!"

"He has dark green eyes and black spikey hair and he's just super cute!" She blushed darker.

"Butch?!" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?'' Brute asked, eyeing her.

"He's my best friend."

"Oh that's cool, I really like him. Mitch gave me his number." She smiled and waved around a piece of paper.

"Why?'' Buttercup asked, narrowing her eyes.

"He just came up to me and asked if I wanted Butch's number, and since I like him, I said yes." She shrugged and put the paper in her binder.

"Oh really?''

"Yeah really."

"So you really, really like him?''

"Really, really, REALLY." She blushed harder.

"Ok."

Then Buttercup went back to her work, and so did Brute. _'Why do I feel...jealous?'_ Buttercup thought, frowning.

* * *

 _Lunch_ ;

Butch walked outside to the big oak tree and looked for Brute.

"Hey." Brute smiled, coming from behind him.

"Oh I know you! Your in my gym class!" He laughed.

"That's where I see you!" She giggled, putting her arms out.

But what the two didn't know is that they were being watched, by a certain black haired and green eyed girl.

"What are they doing?'' She whispered, sitting in a tree near them with binoculars, watching them.

"Buttercup?" Someone asked from below her.

She looked down and saw Brick and Blossom.

"What are you doing?'' Brick asked, raising an eyebrow.

Then she looked at Butch and Brute agin through the binoculars.

"Oh nothing, just looking at the birds and flowers, yah know?'' She lied.

"Sure, because we're just gunna pretend that your not spying on Butch and Brute like a creepy creep creep." Blossom crossed her arms and frowned.

"I would never!"

''Don't lie, your a terrible lier." Brick replied, frowning.

"I am not spying on them, I am just...checking out nature."

"Ok, then why are your binoculars pointed on Butch and Brute?'' Blossom asked.

"Because there's an interesting bug on the tree that their near..." She lied again.

"Buttercup, get down from there and go talk to Butch. And aren't you supposed to meet Mitch for lunch?'' Brick asked.

"Nah, I canceled. Told him I wasn't hungry and had lunch detention." She replied, zooming in on the two.

"We know your spying on them," They both snapped.

"I AM NOT SPYING ON THEM!" She screamed, causing to fall out of the tree and land on top of her binoculars.

After she did this, everyone in the field looked at her, even Butch and Brute.

"WHAT?! NEVER SEEN A GIRL FALL OF A TREE AND LAND ON BINOCULARS?!" She yelled, growling.

Then they went back to what they were doing, and Butch and Brute walked over.

"Hey you ok?'' Brute asked, holding her hand out.

Buttercup looked at it and got up herself. Brute furrowed her eyebrows and took her back.

"So you ok? Your fell pretty hard." She asked again.

"I am fine, thank you very much." Buttercup growled, dusting herself off.

"She was spying on you guys, just sayin'." Brick shrugged, walking away with Blossom.

"You were spying on us?'' Butch asked.

"What? No!" She lied, her voice getting higher. "I was looking at nature."

Mmk, and nature happened to be near the spot that we were talking at?'' He snapped.

"Uh yeah." She replied.

"Sure, don't you have a boyfriend to hang out with?''

"Nah, he's in detention."

"Oh now you want to hang out with me?''

"I do want to hang out with you!" She yelled.

''Sure, whatever, come on Brute." He snapped, walking away.

Brute then followed him and Buttercup sighed.

''I have to make this right." She said seriously. "Time to bring out the big guns."

Then she took her phone out and texted Robin.

 **Buttercup: Tell Butch to come to the gym in 30 minutes, alone.**

 **Robin: K, why?**

 **Buttercup: I'm making things right.**

 **Robin: Cool, I'll tell him.**

 **Buttercup: Don't tell him I'm there or anything.**

 **Robin: K.**

Then she started walking to the gym.

* * *

 _At the gym; 30 minutes later._

Butch walked into the gym alone, and saw the lights were off.

"Hello?'' He yelled, his voice echoing.

Then the doors shut quickly and the lights turned on, and a huge sign was hanging from the ceiling; _Happy Friendaversary Butch!_

"Happy Friendaversary Butch!" Buttercup cheered, coming in the gym with fro yo and balloons.

Then she gave them to him and smiled.

"I am so sorry, so I did this for you!" She cheered. "I know it's not the night filled with movies and pizza like you wanted, but I just wanted you to know that, I love you."

He looked at her and then the sign, then back at her and smiled.

"Thanks," He smiled. "Does that mean your not going to the movies with Mitch tonight?''

"No, I'm still going." She replied.

Then he frowned.

"Oh." He replied.

"But how do feel about coming with us?''

Then he started smiling.

"I would love to!" He cheered, hugging her.

Then she started blushing and so did he, and when they pulled away, the were looking into each others eyes.

"So um what time do you want me over there?'' He asked, coughing and backing away.

"Um 6." She replied, looking away.

"Ok."

Then he left and she sighed, taking down the sign.

"My name should really be catching feelings." Butch sighed, closing the gym doors.

"Hey Butch!" Brute smiled, walking to him. "I came to ask you if you wanted to come to the park with me tomorrow? Like as a date?''

"Sure, I would like that." He smiled. "As a date."

"Ok, see yah 'catching feelings'." She giggled, walking away.

"She heard me?'' He whispered, watching her leave.

"Yes I did!" She yelled, laughing.

He chuckled, and started walking to his next class.

* * *

 **Woah did Buttercup make the right decsion by inviting Butch on her date? I don't think so...we'll just have to see where that goes...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 3! I know, I've been hiding in a shell for the past few days, but I was in North Carolina for Memorial day weekend and hangin' with mah fam! Mah squad! My crew! I am going to stop now.**

 **Buttercup: Yes please stop *puts ice on her stomach***

 **Not my fault that you feel out of tree onto you binoculars...**

 **Buttercup: YES IT IS!**

 **Woah calm your titties bitch, I ain't afraid to throw down!**

 **Buttercup: *cracks knuckles* Niether am I.**

 **Well would you look at the time? Let's get to the story before someone does something that get's herself killed in the story...Buttercup?**

 **Buttercup:...**

 **Better, now let's go!**

* * *

 _4th block; Butch's math class._

Butch walked to his table and sat down, and started banging his head onto the table repeatedly.

"Woah dude, what's wrong?'' Marcus asked, sitting at the table.

He kept banging his head.

"Butch, stop doing that." Brick sighed, sitting next to the dark haired boy.

"No, I'm doing it because I'm stupid." Butch whined, banging his head harder.

"Look we all know that, and we've accepted it." Josh patted him on the back and smiled slightly.

"Me and my stupid feelings and...and heart...and emotions and shit." He muttered, hitting his head faster.

"Dude feelings and emotions are the same thing!" Ben snapped, rolling his eyes.

"No there not." Marcus argued.

"Not the problem here guys!" Brick snapped, looking at the two. "Butch what are you going on about this time?''

"I haven't seen him this upset since that double date with Krista, Melissa and Ryan." Josh muttered.

"So what about the emotions and feelings and heart and shit?'' Ben asked.

Butch stopped and lifted his head, and sighed.

"I like Brute, and she invited me to go to the park with her tomorrow, as a date." He explained. "But Buttercup invited me to go to the movies with her and Mitch tonight, and it's a date for those two, and I'd feel bad about intruding on their 'together time'."

"I see," Kyle nodded. "Easy, pick Brute."

"What?'' They asked.

"Look Buttercup has a boyfriend, and Brute is single and sexy, so you have to snatch her up."

"I don't like Buttercup like that." Butch snarled, crossing his arms.

"Yeah you do." Ben and Marcus nodded.

"No I don't."

"Dude, we've seen the way you look at her. You like her, not as a friend, more than a friend." Brick replied, nodding. "You need to tell her how you feel."

"No I don't like her like that, I like Brute. I think, I don't know how I feel really, I mean Brute is beautiful and we have alot in common but so do me and Buttercup." Butch sighed and put his head on the table.

"Are you sure? Because the way I see it is, you hanging out with Brute because she reminds you of Buttercup." Ben shrugged. "But what do I know?''

"I think Ben's right," Kyle nodded. "And I never thought I'd say those words."

"Brute does look like Buttercup, except her eye color and hair length, which Buttercup's eyes are lime green and Brute's are evergreen." Brick shrugged.

"So maybe your hanging out with Brute because she looks like Buttercup, and you know you can't have Buttercup so your going with the next best thing." Marcus agreed.

Butch lifted his head and sniffled.

"Maybe, but I know in the end, someone's going to get hurt." His voice started getting higher and he started crying.

A tear slid down his face and he sighed.

"And I know it's going to be me either way."

"It's not going to be you, Buttercup may have a boyfriend, but Brute is single and she seems to like you alot." Kyle smiled. "I think it was nice of Mitch to give her your number."

Then Butch stopped suddenly and looked and Kyle.

"Wait, Mitch did give Brute my number and-" Then he paused and knitted his black eye brows together. "That piece of shit..."

"What?'' Marcus asked.

"I know why Mitch gave Brute my number," Butch stopped crying and growled. "So I would have someone to keep me busy and to stay away from Buttercup."

"How do you know for sure?'' Brick asked.

"Why else would Mitch give Brute his number?'' Ben asked.

"Let's beat his ass."

"No, we can't." Butch sighed, and looked down. "Buttercup would be mad at me for beating him up and he'll get the satisfaction of getting me angry.''

"He has a point." Josh shrugged.

"Why do you always have to be a smartass J?'' Kyle snapped, glaring at the blonde boy.

Josh shrugged and smiled.

"Just comes naturally." He smiled.

"Smartass..." Kyle muttered.

"Anyway, I think you should tell B.C. how you feel." Marcus nodded, adjusting his glasses.

"Exactly." Brick and Josh agreed.

"But she won't understand!" Butch whined.

''She hid in a tree, holding binoculars and spying on you and Brute earlier, I think she'll understand whatever you have to say." Ben smirked.

"That was creepy too," Brick sighed, recalling the memory. "I don't think that was nature watching at all."

"It wasn't." Butch sighed. "But I guess you guys are right, I'll go to her house later and we'll talk."

* * *

 _4th block; Buttercup's gym class_

"Hey babe." Mitch smirked, wrapping his arms around Buttercup's waist.

"Hey Mitch." She giggled, blushing. "I have something to tell you."

"What's that?''

"I invited Butch to the movies with us this afternoon, I hope you don't mind." She smiled, and broke free from his grasp.

"What?'' He asked, growling. "Why?''

"So I could make it up to him, from ditching him yesterday."

"But this is a date. It's our night!"

"And it will be our night with Butch."

"That's not how it works!"

"Well that's how it's working tonight! He's my best friend, and he's coming, and that FINAL!" She snapped, stomping her foot.

Then he looked at her with a menacing glare.

"You are a worthless bitch you know that?'' He asked, grabbing her wrist.

"W-what?'' She stuttered.

They were outside for gym today, so no one could really hear them.

"You are a bitch, a dirty, worthless whore who was lucky to even get with me." He snapped.

"I've been called worse." She growled.

"What?''

"Your girlfriend."

Then she slapped him and walked away.

"Buttercup wait!" He called, catching up to her. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just upset that you invited him to the movies with us. Please forgive me."

She stopped walking and looked at him.

"I forgive you, but call me any of those names again and you'll be getting your dick cut off and shoved up your ass." She snapped, grabbing his face.

Then she kissed him and he kissed back, which from inside, Butch saw the whole scene.

"Now let's play some soccer!" She cheered, kicking him the soccer ball.

"Yeah!" He cheered, kicking it back to her.

* * *

 _After school, Buttercup's house._

Buttercup sat in her room, trying to pick out a nice outfit. Then she finally settled on a green tank-top with a dark blue jean jacket, some black jeans and black Vans. She put on some black eyeliner and mascara with some lipgloss and light green eyeshadow.

 **Beep beep!**

She picked up her phone and saw a message from Butch.

 **Butch: U home? We needz to talk...it's important.**

 **Buttercup: Yeah, I am. What's it bout?**

 **Butch: Stuff, I'm here now. I'm in your house.**

Then she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door and Butch walked in.

"Hey." He smiled softly, and sat next to her on her bed.

"Hi, so what did you want to talk about?'' Buttercup smiled, facing him.

"Um well you see, um, I-uh-" He stuttered. "Hold on."

He got up and walked out, then came back in with a Victoria's Secret bag.

"I got you something." He blushed, and looked away, handing her the bag.

She took it and opened it, then chuckled and took out the items. There was 5 pairs of green boyshorts underwear, 2 green bra's and a black sweatshirt with a pair of yoga pants.

"Seriously? How did you even know my bra or underwear size?'' She blushed lightly.

"I totally did raid through your bra's or underwear like a complete pervert if that's what your thinking." He lied, chuckling nervously.

"Butch," She chuckled, looking down.

He sat next to her and smiled.

"Do you like it?'' He asked. "It's your friendaversary gift."

She looked and him and smirked.

"I love it." She nodded her head.

Then it got quiet as the two looked at each other, then they started leaning in, and their lips touched and they started kissing. But Buttercup leaned back, and looked away.

"Sorry," He looked away and chocked back the tears.

''It's nothing, it was nothing, and it will never be anything. Neither will these gifts." She snapped. "I'm with Mitch, and you just have to accept that."

"It was an accident," Butch started biting his tongue. "It was nothing."

Then it was quiet.

"There's a card in the bag too, but I guess you don't want to read it." He got up and avoided her eyes. "Because I know it'll mean nothing to you.

He started walking to the door, and opened it, then stopped but didn't look at her.

"I wouldn't say that kiss was nothing," His voice started getting higher and tears poured down his cheeks. "But I guess you don't really care about your best friends feelings, I only brought you that gift because..."

"Because?'' She asked, tears threatening to fall.

"I love you." He cried, tears coming down faster.

Then he quickly left, slamming the door behind him, and ran down the stairs and out the front door. Buttercup watched from her window as he walked down the street, wiping his eyes.

"I made him cry." She whispered. "My own best friend."

Then she started crying, and watched him turn a corner.

"But his just a friend, nothing more." She pouted, wiping her eyes.

Once she was done crying, Mitch pulled up and the two went to the movies, and Buttercup didn't tell him about anything that happened. _'He's just my friend, nothing more. But why do I feel something more...like I want another taste of him?'_ She though.

* * *

 _Butch's house;_

Butch walked inside and took his jacket off, then threw it on the ground.

"Woah Butch, what happened?'' Pinkis asked, watching him stomp to the kitchen.

Then she followed him and watched him throw stuff out of the cabinets, onto the floor.

"What happened?'' She asked, pushing a piece of curly red hair out of her face.

"Everything!" He cried, wiping his eyes and breaking a glass cup. "Have Maria clean that up!"

"You know Maria isn't going to clean up anymore glasses that you broke!" She snapped. "Now what happened?''

''I went to Buttercup's house and bought her a nice gift and everything with a hand written card, then gave it to her. She loved it but then we...kissed and she told me her and Mitch were together and the kiss meant nothing to her and neither did the gifts. Then I told her the only reason why I bought her the gift because I love her. Not best friend love her, but LOVE her." He started crying again and smashed three plates in a row. "Then I left."

"Wow," She sighed. "That's...messed up."

"Don't! JUST FUCKING DON'T PINKIS!" He yelled, facing her. "I swear to god, your annoying me right now."

"Calm down, text her and explain-"

"NO! YOUR NOT HELPING ME RIGHT NOW SO JUST STAY OUT OF IT! I TRIED LISTENING TO YOU, MARCUS, BRICK, BOOMER AND EVERYONE ELSE, NOW I'M HEARTBROKEN AND MAD!" He screamed, smashing a vase. "I'M NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO ANYONE ANYMORE! I'M FUCKING SICK AND TIRED OF ALL THIS BULLSHIT, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Then he stopped yelled, and sat down on the ground.

"Butch," Pinkis sighed, and sat down next to him.

"P-please," He started crying again, tearing pouring down his cheeks. "Don't leave."

"I won't, don't worry." She smiled.

He put his head on her shoulder and she sighed.

"You just need to distance yourself from her, let her be on her own for now on." She whispered, stroking his hair. "She'll know what she wants soon.''

"But w-what i-if I'm not one of the t-things that she wants?'' He stuttered.

"Then you'll know, and she will too."

He nodded and sighed.

"Don't you have a date with some girl tomorrow?'' She asked, smirking.

"No, I canceled it, I need sometime to calm down." He replied.

"Oh, well I thought you two looked cute together."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Well," She pushed his head away and got up. "I have to meet Ryan for frozen yogurt."

"Who's Ryan?'' Butch asked, standing up.

"My new boyfriend, Cuff and I broke up. He was cheating on me with Amber Myers, so I broke his cheating face and heart."

"Oh."

"Yep, see yah!" Then she grabbed her purse and left.

"Looks like I'm alone...again." He sighed, walking to his room.

* * *

 **Poor Butch, he's so sweet and Buttercup just rejects him!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here's chapter 4! I hope you like it,**

 _'You're being selfish! Why won't you just...just...not hurt me?! I'm hurt and I can tell your hurt too, and Mitch is making it worse!' ~ Butch_

* * *

 _Monday Morning; 8:45am._

Butch sighed and walked to his locker, and unlocked it. Then he put his book bag into his locker, and looked at the mirror on his locker door, it was cracked and had a picture of him and Buttercup on the bottom of it. He looked at his reflection and sighed again, _'What am I doing?'_ He thought, taking the picture down. He looked at it once more and then stuffed it in his pocket, and closed his locker door.

"Hey Butch." A voice chuckled from behind him.

He turned around, and saw Brute. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a evergreen shirt that had a black 21 on it, then she had on a black pair of camo shorts and black converse. Her hair was in a small ponytail and she had on light make-up, with a silver charm bracelet on.

"Hey Brute." He sighed, looking down.

"Ok, what's wrong?''

"It's Buttercup."

"What happened? Did she not like the gifts?'' Brute asked, frowning. "I thought it was sweet."

"She liked them, but...we sorta...kissed...then she pushed me off and got upset and I got upset and I went home." He explained, putting his hands behind his head. "She said it all was nothing and it will never be anything.''

"Yeesh, what a bitch move."

Then she sighed and put an arm around Butch, and smiled slightly.

"Do you love her?'' She asked.

He put his arms down and looked at her.

"I don't know anymore, she's with Mitch and leaving me in the dust." He looked away.

She grabbed his face and had him look her in the eye.

'' . ?'' She asked, seriously.

"I guess.''

"That's not an honest answer! It's yes or no!"

He hesitated, and sighed.

"Yes, I really like her." He blushed a red that would put Brick's hat to shame.

Brute smiled and hugged him.

"Don't worry, I'll help you get her." She smiled.

Mitch and Buttercup watched them from a distance, she frowned and sighed.

"They look happy, right babe?'' Mitch smirked, wrapping an arm around Buttercup's shoulder.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes at him, and pushed him off.

"Why did you give Brute Butch's number?'' She asked.

"Because, your 'friend' needs someone who loves him. Plus, I'm already your boyfriend, can't have you hanging out with another man."

"Your an ass Mitch."

"Well your a dumb bitch."

Then she walked away and he started following her, and when no one was watching, he grabbed her and dragged her to the janitor's closet and locked the door.

"Mitch, unlock the door and let me go." Buttercup snapped, glaring at him.

"No." He smirked.

"Yes Mitch, now!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Your mine, and I'm about to make that very clear to you." He growled, pinning her against the wall.

She tried to get him off of her, but he was too strong. Then he took her shirt off, and revealed her green lace bra.

"Lace? Nice." He smirked and started kissing her chest.

"STOP!" She yelled, trying to push him away.

He shoved a bar of soap in her mouth and started tying her hand to pipes with rags. When he was done, she tried moving.

"Mmmm!" She screamed, wiggling.

"Shh, this won't hurt, unless you try to break free." Mitch smirked and started taking her black shorts off. "You made me do this Buttercup."

"MMMM!" She screamed, trying to get loose.

"Shh, it's ok honey. No one can hear you, no one will even know your gone." He started stroking her short hair and smirked.

Then he took his jeans off and his underwear, then took hers off. Afterwards, things started getting worse for Buttercup. **(A/N HAH! NO SEX SCENE FOR U!)**

* * *

 _After the 'incident'; 2nd block, Buttercup's and Butch's Bio class._

Buttercup sat in the janitor's closet, untied and in her underwear and bra. She started rocking back and forth, after Mitch left. She started putting her clothes back on and covered up the red marks on her wrists, then walked out and went to class.

 **In class,**

"And that's how the fire nation attacked." Mrs. Brooke finished.

"Huh?'' Boomer asked, sitting in the back of the class.

"Any questions?'' She asked, looking around.

Then the door opened and Buttercup came in, with a upset/scared look, that didn't look right on her. Butch watched her walk in, and Mrs. Brooke frowned.

"Buttercup, your late." She snapped. "Why?''

"I-uh well you see-" She stuttered, her voice getting higher. "I was in the office."

"Oh well then take your seat." She sighed.

Buttercup then walked to her seat that was next to Butch, once she sat down, she covered her face and started crying. Butch looked over at her, and saw the tears going onto the lab table.

"Buttercup? What's wrong?'' He whispered, getting closer to her.

She didn't answer.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?''

"..."

"I get it, after what happened on friday, you don't want me to talk or be near you. Yeah, make me feel worse than I already do." He snarled, looking away.

"It's not that." She gulped and wiped her eyes. "I just...I can't tell you."

"Why not?'' He asked, looking at her.

"I JUST CAN'T OK! WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE, YOUR SO ANNOYING AND YOUR RUINING EVERYTHING!" She screamed, pushing him away, causing him to fall out off his stool.

He landed on the ground with a thud, and everyone was looking at them. Butch looked at her with pain and misery, then got up. Mrs. Brooke smirked and looked at the two in amusement.

"Finally something good." She smirked.

''You're being selfish! Why won't you just...just...not hurt me?! I'm hurt and I can tell your hurt too, and Mitch is making it worse!'' He screamed, letting tears fall down his face. "YOU HURT ME BY BEING WITH HIM! I LOVE YOU BUTTERCUP, I BOUGHT YOU THOSE FUCKING GIFTS AND THAT WAS ALL OF MY MONEY! I SPENT 8 YEARS OF MY LIFE BEING YOUR BEST FRIEND, AND I REGRET THIS BEING OUR 9TH!"

Buttercup looked at him, hurt by his words.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU QUIT! I DON'T LOVE YOU, YOUR JUST MY FRIEND! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK, STUPID, RETARDED SKULL YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed back, crying. "I will never love you."

Butch's tears got worse and he closed his eyes, and clenched his teeth and fists.

"I cried for you l-last night, after you did that to me. Pinkis said to part from you but I just can't, every time I see you with Mitch, it makes me feel...hurt and jealous. He set me up with Brute for a reason, just so I won't get near you, I know what he did to you, I see those marks on your wrists. He's lucky that I don't break his fucking neck right after this class, but I love you so much and I have so much respect for you so I won't do that." He cried harder. "But when your too blind to see what he's doing to you, then I guess you are as stupid and retarded as me."

Buttercup sniffled and looked at her wrists, he was right, the red marks were showing.

"They weren't from Mitch!" She yelled.

"DON'T LIE TO ME BUTTERCUP LYNN RILEY!" He screamed. "I know they are and you can't tell me different, I saw him drag you away, but I didn't do anything. I'm as weak and helpless as you are right now."

"I'm not weak!"

"Then why didn't you get him away?''

"..."

"Thought so."

He started breathing heavy and wiped his eyes, and looked her dead in the eye.

"We need to be apart for now," He panted. "Stay away from me and Brute, don't call me, don't come by my house, and defiantly don't talk to my sister either."

He then shook his head slowly, and frowned with his eyebrows knitted together.

"I am done, done with all of your ungreatful shit. I want my gifts back, and DON'T argue. I'll be by after school to get them, and if your not there, I'll take them myself." He ordered, looking away.

Then he wiped his eyes again, and looked at her.

"I love you Buttercup, but we can't JUST be friends." He cried, closing his eyes.

He walked out of the classroom and Buttercup growled.

"Jerk." She muttered.

"Buttercup," Boomer sighed. "It's Mitch or Butch."

"Make a choice, who do you want in your life?'' Robin asked, frowning. "Mitch is going to hurt you, and when he does, don't look at me for help."

"I-I-" Buttercup stopped and wiped her eyes.

Mrs. Brooke smirked, and wrote something down on a piece of paper, then looked at the scene again.

"Things are totally getting interesting." She whispered, smirking.

"WHO DO YOU WANT?'' Robin yelled, getting flustered.

"I guess, I want my best friend." She cried, looking down.

"Then tell him, how do you feel right now?'' She asked, walking to her and sitting down in Butch's seat.

"Hurt, jealous, mostly...depressed."

"Then tell him."

"Why?''

"So he knows that you want him more than Mitch." Boomer smiled, walking to the girls. "Buttercup, Butch likes you and he does everything to make you happy, but you keep pushing him aside."

"And mostly pushing your feelings aside." Robin added. "Do you like Butch?''

"What kind of question is that?'' Buttercup asked, crossing her arms. "Of course I like him."

"She means do you _love_ him?" Boomer commented.

"I-I don't know," She sighed. "Maybe."

"It's yes or no!" Robin yelled.

"YAY OR NAY!?" Colten yelled from in front of them. "I wanna play cupid!"

"Shut it Colten!" Robin yelled.

"Come on Robbie!" He cried.

"You know what you did Colten!" She snapped, not looking at him.

Colten has blonde hair with purple eyes and he was wearing a black hoodie with blue jeans and purple Nike's. He frowned and looked away.

"Anyway, yes or no?'' She asked, frowning.

Buttercup looked at the red marks on her wrists, and sighed. Then thought about all of the things Butch has done for her, from helping her walk around when she busted her ankle to buying her gifts and having sleepovers.

"Yes." She blushed lightly.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"I _love_ Butch."

"YES! SHIP COMPLETED!" Robin squealed. "Now time to get operation Butchercup in go."

"Woah! I'm still dating Mitch." Buttercup snapped.

"Your point?'' Boomer asked, with a blank expression.

Buttercup sighed and nodded.

"Let's do it." She replied, determined.

"LET'S GO! GO DIEGO GO!" Robin cheered, getting up and doing a cartwheel.

"Never again." Colten shook his head slowly.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU FOR YOUR OPINION COLTEN!" She screamed, throwing a beaker at him.

He rubbed his sore head, and sighed.

"Man I love you." He muttered.

"I love you more," She licked her lips. "Get your ass over here and kiss me like the pussy you are."

He got up and started running in slow-mo, and Robin just stood there, looking awkward as fuck.

"JUST RUN!" Boomer yelled.

Colten pouted and started running normally, then he got to her and they started french kissing.

"SHIPPING!" Boomer cheered. "Robten is now a shipping!"

"Shut it Boomer!" Colten and Robin snapped, then started making out again.

"Ok that's enough of that." Mrs. Brooke ordered.

Then the class resumed.


End file.
